Did You Do It?
by LeeTeukSJ
Summary: Cerita ini hanya versi bajakan (?) dari scene acara yang menggunakan cast Super Junior


NB: Penulis lagi bosen nulis cerita fiksi yang butuh kreatif dan inspiratif(?) dari si penulis padahal otak lagi mampet. Bosen juga bacain cerita fiksi yang penuh dengan kisah cinta(?). Dan berhubung blog ini belum terbit lagi cerita gaje nya(?), kali ini special cerita gaje dari sang pemilik blog, yang di ambil langsung dari salah satu acara TV di Korea, yang kebetulan cast nya adalah SUPER JUNIOR. Ini bukan kreasi sendiri, penulis cuma menuangkan tayangan asli ke dalam tulisan. Tayangan asli jauh lebih keren dan berhubung penulis demen banget nonton tayangan asli nya, pengen banget nulis cerita ini, bahkan ampe kebawa mimpi(?), jadi... silakan baca aja deh. Curhat nya penulis udah kepanjangan nih. Happy reading~~ ^^

Title : Did You Do It?

Cast:

Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Ryeowook

Author: KS_LeeteukSJ

***Author***

"Yaa! Apa kalian sudah dengar dari manajer?" tanya Donghae, pada Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, saat mereka sedang melakukan stretching di sebuah studio(?).

"Dengar apa?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Sepertinya, kita akan terlibat dalam kompetisi couple dance," kata Donghae lagi.

"Mwo?!" sentak Kyu, seketika dia menghentikan gerakannya, "Sudah sangat sulit menari dengan usia sekarang, tapi, couple? Lalu kemudian akan ada banyak penyanyi baru bermunculan. Dan kita akan kalah dengan mudah".

"Sebenarnya, apa sih yang mereka ketahui tentang menari dengan baik?" ujar Donghae, "Kita harus tetap ada sepanjang minggu".

"Ah~, andwae. Kenapa kita seperti mau mati hanya karena couple dance? Lakukan saja. Terserah," kata Ryeowook santai.

"Yaa, Kim Ryeowook!" Kyu mendelik, "Kami tau kau sering berlatih dengan pasangan mu tanpa sepengetahuan kami".

"MWO?!" Donghae terbelalak.

"Kalian bicara apa? Aniya," Ryeowook memasang wajah pura pura polos.

"Haa~, pria ini benar benar sampah," umpat Donghae. "Katakan kebenarannya, kau berlatih atau tidak", tunjuk Donghae tepat ke arah Ryeowook. Kyu ikut ikutan menunjuk Hyung nya itu.

Tepat saat itu, Sungmin datang memasuki ruangan tempat mereka berada, "Ah, di luar hujan deras sekali".

"Ah, Hyung, kau sudah datang," Ryeowook buru buru mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil mendekati hyung nya. Tapi, ternyata, Donghae tak melepaskan pembicaraan nya dengan Ryeowook.

"Kesini kau. Katakan yang benar," geram Donghae sembari terus mengejar Kyu jadi penonton yang baik, dan Sungmin yang bengong melihat Donghae yang mengejar Ryeowook.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Baiklah," jawab Ryeowook sambil mengibas poninya, "Aku memang melakukannya!. Kau senang sekarang?"

"Aku tau itu. Bagaimana kau bisa seegois itu melakukan nya sendiri. Kapan kau melakukannya?!" tanya Kyu. Sementara Donghae spontan menepuk lengan Sungmin yang ada di dekatnya, membuat Sungmin meringis kesakitan.

"Saat itu aku sedang mabuk," ujar Ryeowook, sementara Sungmin masih terbengong bengong saja, "Aku melakukan nya dengan Jiwon di ruang latihan".

"Di.. di ruang latihan?" tanya Sungmin tiba tiba, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia membuatnya keluar," sahut Donghae lagi.

"Kamu melakukannya karena dipengaruhi minuman?" tanya Kyu, "Bukannya kamu kaku? Apa bisa melakukannya?" Ocehan Kyu membuat Sungmin makin terbelalak

"Ah.. Ya! Ya! Ya!" Sungmin buru buru melerai, dan ketiga Dongsaengnya langsung menoleh kearahnya, "Bagaimana mungkin kalian mengatakan hal seperti itu? Orang orang bisa mendengarnya".

"Kenapa kalian memojokkan ku? Kalian semua juga melakukannya," sentak Ryeowook tiba tiba, membuat nasihat Sungmin lenyap begitu saja. "Yaa, Cho Kyuhyun! Kamu juga sering melakukan itu".

Donghae dan Sungmin melongo, "Ya, aku melakukannya," Kyu mengaku.

"Mwo?!" teriak Donghae. Sementara Sungmin hanya tergagap tanpa satu kata pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ada begitu banyak orang muda muda. Tentu saja saya harus melakukannya berkali-kali untuk mengalahkan mereka," jawab Kyu polos. Sekarang Sungmin menatap Kyu dengan mengernyit.

"Berapa kali kau melakukannya?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memegang kedua tangannya satu sama lain di depan dadanya dan menatap Kyu.

"Sudah beberapa kali," jawab Kyu.

"Dengan siapa saja?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Entah.. aku tidak terlalu ingat," jawab Kyu makin syok saja mendengar ucapan Kyu. "Aku melakukannya dengan Hyewon beberapa saat lalu," lanjut Kyu.

"Hyewonnie.." desah Ryeowook spechless. Sementara Donghae langsung memegang kedua pipi Sungmin yang sedang blank total.

"Minji.. Sungah..." Kyu menyebutkan satu satu.

"Sungah itu milikku..," lemas Ryeowook sambil berlutut.

"Eunjoo.." sebut Kyu lagi.

"Mwo? Eunjoo?!" teriak Donghae, sambil menunjuk nunjuk Kyu. Sementara Kyu menatap Donghae dengan pandangan heran, "Dia sudah single? Dia sangat berarti," kata Donghae lagi, "Aku sudah meminta nya berkali kali".

"Dan dia bilang padamu, tidak?" tanya Kyu.

"Aish, Jinjja!" seru Donghae.

"Yaaa! Chakkaman!" kali ini, Sungmin benar benar tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, "Cho Kyuhyun, kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Harusnya kau tidak boleh melakukan hal itu. Kamu benar benar pria yang buruk".

"Apa sih? Memang kau hanya melakukannya dengan kekasihmu?" tanya Kyu balik. Dan Sungmin langsung terdiam. "Kita harus melakukannya dengan gadis yang berbeda beda. Itulah cara supaya bisa mengganti ganti teknik mu".

"Wah! Jinjja!" maki Sungmin.

"Itu benar, Hyung," jawab Donghae santai, "Kamu benar benar hanya melakukannya dengan kekasihmu?"

"Tentu saja," Sungmin ngotot, "Aku hanya melakukannya dengan kekasihku. Hanya dengan kekasihku".

"Kamu bohong!" Donghae langsung menyela kata kata Sungmin.

"Aku benar," ujar Sungmin lagi.

"Kekasihnya baik, kok," ucap Ryeowook membela, "Kamu dapat melakukan itu kapanpun kau mau".

"Benar juga," kata Donghae menyetujui, "Aku hampir mati saat melakukannya sendiri," kata Donghae kemudian, "aku melakukannya di depan kaca ruang praktek sambil berkeringat,"

Donghae mulai berapi api menceritakan, sementara Sungmin menatap nya dengan wajah aneh, "Aku sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya," Donghae diam sejenak, "Tapi SNSD melihatku".

"MWO?!" Sungmin melotot lagi. Nyaris kolaps mendengar cerita Donghae.

"Mereka melihatku," ulang Donghae santai.

"Kamu tertangkap?!" Sungmin masih tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Sementara Donghae hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kenapa sih? Semua yang kamu lakukan pasti sendirian," komentar Kyu, "Sungmin Hyung, kau melakukannya dengan baik, kan?"

"Mwo?!" Sungmin langsung berteriak, "Apa yang kau mau dari ku? Apa? Apa?"

"Kau tidak usah bertanya," sahut Ryeowook enteng, "Kekasihnya Sungmin Hyung benar benar baik".

"Yaaa! Kim Ryeowook," Sungmin langsung mendorong tubuh Ryeowook yang sedang di rangkul Donghae, "Apa yang kau tau, huh?" tanya Sungmin sambil berkacak pinggang. Sementara Donghae dan Kyu langsung menyingkir dari hadapan Hyungnya itu.

Ryeowook gelagapan sejenak, "Aku tau karena aku telah melakukannya," balas Ryeowook ngotot.

"Mwo?!" seru Sungmin, "Kau! Aisshh!" Sungmin kehilangan kata kata.

"Mereka semua juga melakukannya," tunjuk Ryeowook pada Kyu dan Donghae.

"Cukup baik," sahut Kyu enteng.

"Dia baik," tambah Donghae.

"Kalian semua!" Sungmin teriak teriak.

"Tak usah terkejut," Donghae menepuk pundak Sungmin santai sambil tersenyum, "jika kamu memiliki seseorang sebaik dia, harusnya kau berbagi".

Sungmin menepis tangan Donghae di pundaknya, "Kalian semua.." Sungmin lagi lagi kehilangan kata, "Aish, Jinjja!"

"Kita semua sudah tau sekarang," tambah Ryeowook, "ayo lakukan saja bersama".

Sungmin melotot ganas ke arah Ryeowook.

"Kita bisa mencoba bergerak bersama, dan berganti pasangan sekarang dan nanti," lanjut Ryeowook dengan tampang tidak berdosa, "Uwah, Daebak!" Ryeowook mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Wah, itu benar benar bagus," Donghae setuju, sementara wajah Sungmin sudah tidak jelas lagi ekspresinya, "Jika tidak ada wanita, kita dapat melakukan nya dengan pria". Kyu dan Ryeowook langsung bertepuk tangan.

"Karena kita sudah berkumpul," ujar Kyu, "ayo kita lakukan bersama". Donghae, Ryeowook dan Kyu bertepuk tangan, sementara wajah Sungmin sudah seperti orang mau muntah.

"Mwo?! Jangan sentuh aku!" hardik Sungmin pada Donghae, "Kalian sesat! Jangan dekat dekat aku!"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Donghae. Kyu dan Ryeowook berpandang pandangan.

"Ayo kita keroyok!"

"Yaa! Yaa! Jangan dekat dekat!"

*****TAMAT*****

NB ke 2: Kira kira, kebayang ngga, situasi dan kondisi cerita di atas tadi? Penulis demi nulis cerita diatas, ampe pause play berulang ulang video aslinya. Demi dapetin feel sama dialog yang hampir mirip sama aslinya. Plus demi pembaca yang bisa ngebayangin ekspresi para Super Junior kita, sengaja di sisipkan gambar adegan aslinya. Mudah2an yang baca, bisa nangkep maksud cerita di atas ya. Jangan kayak penulis, 3 kali nonton baru ngeh maksud nya apaan. Kkk~ Happy reading.. Gomawo ^^


End file.
